Excerlics Continuity
Excerlics Continuity (formerly One Continuity) is a collective of universes, which summarises the respective events happening into the series created by Excerlics/Zhu Huong Ng. Shared Locations List of locations, which is shared across the multiple universes in my continuity. *Milky Way Galaxy **The Solar System ***Earth and the Moon ***The Sun ***Unknown Dark Planet ***Other Planets of the Solar System (including the largest Moon from those planets) *Evil Realm: Shared between Showa Universe and Scorpio Nova Universe, the realm where Evil Messiah and the remaining Deletos resided after the former destroyed three universes. The place where the climax battle between Evil Messiah and the Ultras happened, and afterward, served as the gateway for the linkage between the respective universes. It could presumably link other universes but the fact is unknown. *Realm of Undead: Introduced in Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial, ruled by Jikugo and his clone bodies across the universes. The place where deceased ones reached before deciding whether they should be sent towards Hell and Heaven. Any alive ones who arrived here will be judged on their rights of leaving this vile place. *Hell: A sub-dimension which represents Hell itself with scorching deadly flames burning the lands. This is the place where vengeful souls of deceased ones were casted following their deaths and having a huge abundance of minus energy. The version in Scorpio Nova Universe was further elaborated, serving as the home of Ultraman Breaker, Darkness Horse and the Demons Knights as well as Flametron and Holoten. The following landmarks are shared. **Hellfire Grassland: A large forest where burning floras are found, fill with grudges of vengeance spirits. **Fiery Mountains: "Hell" has numerous supervolcanoes that shoot lava violently constantly. **Hell Temple: A temple consists of advanced infrastructure, where the resurrection chamber is located. **Burning Planets: Having a vast landmass, Hell has numerous floating burning planets. *Heaven: A sub-dimension which represents Heaven itself, and the origins of Holy Energy. The place where deceased souls of kind-hearted ones are cast to, and enjoying their true peace and being the counterpart of Heaven. The version in Scorpio Nova Universes was further elaborated, as the home for Ultraman Zenith, Heavenly Space Horse and the Angel Knights. The following landmarks are shared. **Holy Planets: Having a vast landmass, Heaven has numerous floating planets, with binding light energies released. **Temple of Light: A temple of advanced infrastructure, with a resurrection chamber. **Holy Grassfield: Representing a forested area of land, and rivers of pure energy. **Holy Mountains: Grassy mountains. *Edge Galaxies: Although there are differences across the universes, the term refers to the last galaxy of a universe before reaching the boundary, and leading to the Multiverse and other universes. The "Edge Hole" refers to the extreme edge, the presence of countless of dark planets, large asteroids, and comets seen and having a very fast pace of time. An intense battle, opens a spatial distortion, a dimensional disturbance which pulled anything along due to the natural instabilities of the Space Vacumn. **Showa End Galaxy: The version for Showa Universe, the main star represents a red dwarf. The place where Virus went after his banishment and location of the Evil Realm. **Scorpio Stargate: The version for Scorpio Nova Universe, where Scorpio Planetary System (events of One Season 4) is located. to the page for Scorpio Nova, a powerful yellow star *Planet Guar: The barren planet of Space Distortion, the focal point for Guar Spectre’s revival in Showa Universe and Scorpio Nova Universe. It served as the operation base for the devil siblings; Mold, Juda and Gina upon splitting and home of their powerful minions. Abandoned after Guar’s permanent death. Showa Universe The first universe featured, being a version of the canon universe created by Tsuburaya Productions, much of the events remained but with slightly alterations and the events from my stories. :;Unique Areas *M78 Galaxy **Planet Kushia (Cyber, destroyed from Gilbaris destruction) **Land of Light, alongside King's Temple **Land of Darkness *Planet Neutral: Planet where the Kaiser Spark and Lightning Spark are sealed. (though One possess the latter device presently) *Parallel Pathways *Land of Atlantis: An underwater land of ruins from Earth, serving as Virus base of operations. Placement of Events *Spark Creation: Since the universe’s beginning, the Lightning Spark and Kaiser Spark are legendary objects created from the power of light and darkness for the purpose of upholding universal balance and placed in Planet Neutral. However, two counterpart beings grab the respective devices and fought a deadly battle with each other, which causes both sparks becoming drifted aimlessly and becoming separated. *Birth of Ultra Elders: Eons afterward, the Ultra Elders were born and having an unknown origin. When the star of M78 died, human-like beings from Planet Ultra (now known as Land of Light) were faced with extinction due to their home’s harsh conditions; the darkness and resultant cold. Not refused to give up, the scientists researched a way in saving their designated fate and the Ultra Elders lending their helping hands with their immense power, finally creating the Plasma Spark (an artificial Sun) and leading to the beginning of Ultraman race (including the Ultras from L77) and the Ultra Elders created the King's Temple, their home and resumed prosperity life. While the Ultras favored their powers should be of good cause, the resultant evil beings oppose the idea and tried tampering the Plasma Spark, eventually leading to battles. King, the oldest Ultra finds the Lightning Spark and used its mystical energy which prevented conflicts. The Ultra Elders faced against Alien Rayblood, but Rayblood’s destruction caused his genes to be spread across the cosmos and creating the Reionics. They also fought against Guar Spectre, after those who previously opposed the devil were annihilated and despite emerged victorious, Guar continued living as Gina, Juda and Mold. *Great Ultra War: During the war, the Land of Light was briefly conquered by the being known as Empera alongside his followers. However, with the predictions of Arasi, the war ended with Ultraman Ken defeating the evil being while Belial dealt with Empera’s followers. A wounded Ken would marry Ultrawoman Marie, who treated his wounds, and together with Belial and Arasi, the couple rebuilt the Space Garrison and the Sliver Medical Corps and becoming known as Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. Being the most powerful Ultras, the four of them battled against the siblings of Guar and drove them away. Meanwhile, the Kushians creation of Gilbaris in hopes of preserving the planet’s peace becomes their greatest undoing when Gilbaris turned into his creators with the Galactron army. The Kushians created the Giga Finalizer while the Giga Battle Nizer was received by Rayblood’s spirit (modified it) to oppose Gilbaris. Unfortunately, Gilbaris wiped out the Kushians, save Airu Higa (the last surviving member) escaped with the Giga Finalizer while her home was turned into a Cyber Planet. *Belial Revolt: This changed when Ken was promoted as the Space Garrison’s Supreme Commander, Belial’s jealously causes him to steal the Plasma Spark but was exiled from the Land of Light by his best friend for endangering the entire planet. Belial became an Ultra Reionics after meeting Alien Rayblood, he seek vengeance against his homeworld with an army of Kaiju, until King arrival; sealing Belial in the Space Prison and Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Arasi left the Land of Light and migrated to Planet Flora, where the native races had resolved their feuds and raised Belial’s children; Sombre and Warheir. *Earth Events **Year 1950-1966: The formation of TDF. **Year 1966-2006: Ultras defending the Earth, are Elite Warriors gaining approval from Father of Ultra, eventually forming the term "Ultra Brothers". ***Ultraman ***Ultraseven ***Ultraman Jack (Return of Ultraman) ***Ultraman Ace ***Ultraman Taro ***Ultraman Leo ***Ultraman 80 ***Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari Saga and Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers ***Ultraman Mebius Armoured Darkness *Ultra Galaxy Trilogy **Formation of ZAP SPACY **Arasi, alongside Sombre and Warheir helped Tranquilans and Florians (now an advanced civilization) to prevent the Photophyll race, their creation from becoming rogue again. **Seven married an unnamed scientist and fathered Ultraman Zero. Being immature, Zero was exiled towards K76 Planet when caught for his attempts of claiming the Plasma Spark and trained with the Leo Brothers. When Tina’s husband died from an unknown plague, she raised a young Zeth who later becomes a renowned healer. **Around this time, Virus arrived in this universe following his banishment by Cure and met Evil Messiah. While joining numerous conflicts, Virus allied with Ultraman Tregear before both of them fall out. **Ultraman Mebius: Ghost Rebirth **Ultraman Zero Vs Darklops Zero Gaiden **Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial (parts of the movie) **Killer the Beatstar Gaiden **Ultraman Saga (parts of the movie) **Ultra Zero Fight *Era of Elite Warriors (including Earth year 2025-2030) **From Zero’s marriage with Zeth, Ultraman One was born. Since Belial has revived, One was cultivated into a powerful warrior. One becomes childhood friends with Xena and Giga, the tragedy happened after Giga disappeared, sacrificing himself in saving Xena and One from a blackhole. Though One was imprisoned for his carelessness, he was released following his redemption. One and Xena then become the youngest Ultra Warriors. Meanwhile, Lila was raised by another Ultrawoman after her parents died but with her fascinations of Earth from young, she lived there while hiding her feelings of One. Around here, Belial claimed the Kaiser Spark from an unknown Moon. **Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! **Ultraman One (Season 1-3) **Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown **Ultraman One Versus Ultraman Orion: Unleash the Power (parts of the movie) **Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption **One’s Marriage: One becomes married with Lila, and fathered Ultrawoman Jane. His wife was awarded Star Medals for her nursing services while resolving unnamed conflicts between races as a combatant too. The now matured Jane, was sent to K76 Universe and investigating a strange event there. **Ultraman One (Season 4-5) **Civilisation's Death: With Civilisation’s death, Jane’s newly married husband Spectrum and her best friend Azura was recruited to Land of Light by One. While Spectrum continues mastering his skills, Azura joined the scientific department to research "Deathcium". Around this time, Ultraman Orb from Land of Light defeated the Reionics known as Reibatos. The latter was later killed by Belial, who reclaims the Giga Battle Nizer and went to Side Space Universe with the Darkness Five. *Crisis Impact Aftermath (from the explosion): **The Ultra Capsules and Risers pioneered by Hikari and his team were stolen by Kei Fukuide. **Zero entered a deep slumber, almost dying at Belial’s hands. While his family rescued him, they were severely weakened after being caught in the explosion’s epicenter. One saved everyone and crippled Belial’s forces, the Messiah’s power was diminished and every participant entered a recovery state. The Ultra Elders disappeared from existence following King’s restoration of Side Space Universe. Everything resumed back to normal after Geed’s finishes off his father. **Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) (parts of the movie) *Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (parts of the movie) *Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial (parts of the movie) *Ultrawoman Divis (series) Inhabitants *Ultras from King's Temple **Ultra Elders **Ultrawoman Lila **Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultras from the Land of Light **Ultra Brothers **Ultraman Zero (part of Ultimate Force Zero) **Ultraman One (part of Elite Warriors) **Ultraman Xena (part of Elite Warriors) **Ultraman Giga (part of Elite Warriors, once resided in Noa’s Universe) **Ultrawoman Jane **Ultraman Zanki **Ultraman Omega (disappeared) **Ultraman Belial (exiled from Land of Light) **Ultrawoman Arasi **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra **Ultraman Spectrum (originated from Scorpio Nova Universe and came from K76 Universe) **Ultraman Tregear (exiled from Land of Light) **Ultraman Azura (came from K76 Universe) *Dark Seiba *Ultrawoman Divis (character) Terms *Ultra Anatomy: Same as Ultras from the canon universe. *Light of Purity: The Light of Purity is a sacred light that is found in every Ultra. The Light of Purity glows blue in Color Timers, giving them their iconic glow. This is shown when One charges his beam attacks or when One gets hit, large amounts of this light are produced. It seems that when the Light of Purity appears in a very pure form it can be changed into dark energy called the Light of Evil. The Light of Purity appears as a blue light that gives Ultras their powers and their abilities. The Plasma Spark uses the light of purity to change human beings into Ultraman. The Light of Purity can appear in other colors such as orange, red, yellow or green. The dark and malicious version of this light is called the Light of Evil. Plasma Spark is also empowered by the Land of Purity. *Lightning Spark, Kaiser Spark, Plasma Spark: Known as the Universal Artifacts, having significant importance which keeps the balances of light and darkness in check. Scorpio Nova Universe Introduced in Ultraman One (Season 4), the closest universe to Showa Universe and the events heavily revolves around the Scorpium Ultras. Unique Places *Positive Side: The upper half of the universe, the Space Vacumn is shined bright with yellow due to the abundance of Sunriums. **Seiba Chaos Galaxy ***Planet Arrestor ***Sekyu Dimension: The dimension which Vipermayu comes from, the homeworld as various parasitic-beings. **Hole Linkage: Invisible to the naked eye, transparent lines crossed through every galaxy, stars and planets, to all four edges of the universe. Inside the lines are wormholes for fast transportation across the various galaxies. Only Genesis Messiah can see this and as well as those who are granted blessings from the latter to use it as well, notable users are his creations and the Scorpium Ultras. The lines are important as it keeps the thickness and wideness of the universe, its main intersection is the Magium World. That's why Virus chooses Magium to blow up the universe. It serves as a transitway and linking all galaxies. *Negative Side: The lower half of the universe, usually referred to as Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Universe. Having a dull looking and lifeless Space Vacumn due to the abundance of Darkiums, galaxies are not present on this side. And instead, Quasar Blackholes exist, as "empty large blackholes without suction effect" where countless dark planets and rupturing debris are seen. One of them has special entrances with nearby rocks carved in the ancient Messiah language, which leads to Hell and the now destroyed Hellish Dimensional. **Hellish Dimensional: A sub-dimension created by Genesis Messiah created with the purpose of sealing the Dark Scorpium Ultras. This dimension closely represents Hell closely due to similar conditions and environments. Two entrance is known, newborn Evil Scorpium Ultras were directly transported here from Scorpio Nova and another one was unearthed by Virus during Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil, is one-way entrance and exit. In the conclusion movie, this dimension ceased its existence and Messiah didn't have the power of remaking another. *Scorpio Wormhole: The wormhole that links both sides of the universe, having a deadly choking effect which kills anyone without incredible resistance, and only Virus and Genesis Messiah has overcome such conditions. This wormhole was ruptured apart by Evil Messiah and entering the Positive Side until Genesis Messiah restored it after the war. An alternate dimension exists, where the manipulator of melody Time Messiah and its underlings; Dark Hexa and Dark Varus lives. **Floating Continent: The landmass where the climax of Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! occurred, being the real manifestation of the Hellish Dimensional combined with the resultant burning debris and the solidified state of the Scorpio Wormhole created by the movie villains. The continent expands continuously due to the natural instability, which will eventually rupture apart the universe if not destroyed. *Planet Tenebris: Introduced in the same movie, the planet which is heavily infested with minus energies. Placement of Events *2 billion years ago: Evil Messiah and Genesis Messiah were birth, as countermeasures for the balance of light and darkness and the governor for the respective sides of the said universe. *War of Genesis and Destroyer (500,000 to 750,000 years ago): When Evil Messiah was desired in taking over the entire universe, he created the Deleto race and reaching the universe's Positive Side, the forces of evil were opposed by Genesis Messiah and its children with the Ancient Ultras of Light and Darkness joining the legendary war. The war had the following outcomes: **The Ancient Ultras from an unknown universe perished from the war. **Both Messiahs were gravely weakened through the battles, and placed curse with each other while ensuring their legacy after spreading their genes and altering the Scorpio Nova with the birth of Scorpium Ultras in the future. Genesis Messiah restored the Scorpio Wormhole, traveled to the Negative Side and created the Hellish Dimensional to seal the evil Scorpium Ultras and taking a neutral stance back at Planet CUre. Evil Messiah was banished from the universe, destroying three universes before residing in his personal home, the Evil Realm alongside the remaining Deletos. **The Rainbowiums when into hiding while the Magriums went extinct since the homeworld of the race suffered the most destruction. The war continued raging in the Scorpio Planetary System, between the survivor Deletos and the other children of Genesis Messiah. **Due to war, Kaiju Races Arrestor and Stargon are created as a result, and the events stem from the feuds of both races. *Ancient Earth Era: The humans from the era worshipped two powerful warriors, Ultraman Breaker (known as "Hellsoul Deity") and Ultraman Zenith (known as "Aurora Deity"), coming from Hell and Heaven respectively who demonstrated great power while residing on Earth. However, both irreplaceable friends become archenemies due to viewpoint differences and engaged in a deadly battle that put the future of Earth at stake. Zenith succeeded in defeating Breaker, whose energies triggered the creation of the Holoten race and with Zenith sealing them in the end. Both warriors then seemingly disappeared, with peace returned to Earth. *Deleto Extinction (24,000 years ago): Following Cure and Virus birth as the eldest Scorpium Ultras, the brothers drove the Deleto race into extinction. While Cure decided training himself as the manipulator of Curium Water, Virus ventured around and finding answers for the purpose of Voiderium. *Earth Events (22,000 years ago): Yvon, the first female Scorpium Ultra arrived on Earth (year 1979) upon receiving the Sunrium Blade and decided leading an ordinary life. Virus eventually reached the Milky Way Galaxy and after landing on Earth, he saved Yvon from the Deleto and both fell in love with each other (year 1999) before the couple married each other in year 2009. During 2019 after seeing the disgusting side of humans decided to void the entire universe with Voiderium but left Earth after his plans of turning Yvon into a suicide bomber backfired. Decided sealing herself away in the deepest abyss while retaining her consciousness in exchange for freedom and saving the universe, she erased the memories of the world. In year 2029, Yvon gave birth to Dark Sceptor, who cultivated into a blademaster later on. *Banishment of Virus (Around 20,000 years ago): Now focusing on severely endangering the ecosystem across the cosmos, Virus returned to Scorpio Planetary System before Cure condemned Virus on his atrocious acts before banishing him from the universe after a clash between the brothers. Meanwhile, the newborn Spectrum was transported to K76 Universe for his carelessness while losing his memories and rainbow attribute powers. Being rescued from death by Genesis Messiah after reversed the damage Virus caused with most of his energies, Cure entered a deep slumber in Planet Cure while assuming a human form. 19,000 years ago, first evil Scorpium Ultra, Delete becomes the ruler of Hellish Dimensional and leader of his race, including his wife Dark Miasma and loyal lackeys; Dark Gale and Dark Chaos. 13,000 years ago, the immortal Guar Spectre posed a calamity threat before the Scorpium Trio; Celestial, Trident and Vader defeat it with Messiah’s encouragement. With Lava, Windy and All as the youngest Scorpium Ultras at that time, Guar secretly split into the devil siblings once more. *The Returning (10,000 years ago). **Ultraman One (Season 4 and 5) (minor parts of season 5 and including Earth year 2059-2060) **Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil (year 2069-2070) **Returning of the Chaos Header (minor parts of the crossover) **Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath (year 2072) **Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) (the prologue of the movie) **Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (minor parts of the crossover, year 2075) **Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras (years until Ida’s departure: 2080-2102) **Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Terms *Sunriums (known as Darkiums for the corrupted version) Inhabitants *Ultraman Zenith (from Heaven) *Ultraman Breaker (from Hell) *Ultraman Cure *Ultraman Virus (once banished from the universe) *Ultrawoman Yvon *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Trident *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman All *Ultraman Windy *Ultraman Lava *Dark Sceptor *Ida *Ultraman Delete *Dark Miasma *Dark Gale *Dark Chaos *Vampir *Ultrawoman Flora *Ultraman Sprout *Ultraman Blitz *Dark Corona *Ultraman Dune *Ultraman Tsuchi *Ultraman Kaze *Ultrawoman Minous *Ultrawoman Atlanta (from unknown aquatic world of Showa Universe) K76 Universe The universe where the events of Light and Darkness took place. The Rainbow Blade and Deathcium Blade are the universal artifacts. Unique Places *Minus Planet: The planet where Evil Messiah sents Civilisation to, located in a galaxy with abundance of minus energies. *Planet Ultra: K76 Universe’s equivalent of the Land of Light. The race perished (save Spectrum and Azura) and world turning into a wasteland from Civilisation’s invasion. *Unknown Planet: The planet where a wounded Spectrum landed after being transported from Scorpio Nova Universe. Native Ultras *Unnamed Ultras from Planet Ultra (deceased) **The King Events *The Ultras from the universe thrived during the ancient times, thanks to their homeworld’s early advanced technologies and managed to foil the plans of invaders every time. *The newborn Civlisation was sent to this universe with Evil Messiah’s power and accumulated minus energies throughout the centuries. Civilisation was once good friends with King (oldest Ultra of the universe), the wielder of the Deathcium and Rainbow Blades respectively, falling out with each other and was weakened from their intense battle. *The fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra, Spectrum arrived in this universe due to his carelessness from his origins universe and lose his memories and powers. A young Spectrum was adopted by natives from Planet Ultra, learning new powers and becoming best friends with Azura. *Civilisation Rise: Having returned to Planet Ultra, Civilisation and his Hell-Beast caused the natives into extinction and turning the world into a wasteland. Seeing what happened, Spectrum becomes a berserker fighter and parted ways with the other survivor, Azura who later on embraces event. Meanwhile, Jane arrives from Showa Universe and worked as a nurse in Europe (during Earth’s 17th century) *Light and Darkness Ring of Light Universe The universe where the mysterious belongs to and where the events of Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds took place. Unique Places *Planet O-50 Placement of Events *Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds Inhabitants *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Ultrawoman Grigio *Ultraman Gruebe *Ultraman Orb Side Space Universe An alternative version of the canon universe, where the events of Ultraman Geed (Reboot) takes place. Unique Places *Colony Worlds: The worlds that Belial and his forces terrorized during the war, and creating a state of chaos. **Planet Strum: The homeworld of Alien Strum's, the natives of the planet perished (save Kei Fukuide) from Belial’s raid. Now becoming a burning world that shines brightly. **Planet Terror: A dark planet where Belial and his forces operated before the war. Belial’s Armoured Darkness was kept here. **Planet Shadow: The homeworld of the Alien Shadow, where Zegans was brainwashed by Belial. The planet becomes partially trashed. *Cyber Planet Kushia: Cyber version of Planet Kushia, the universe was its final greater location before perishing. *Kumasaga's Place: An unknown place that serves as Kumasaga's birthplace and his base of operations. *Planet Macky: An abandoned planet with machinery industries where Ultra Fight Geed takes place. *Planet Gravity: A planet with a pool of methane surrounded by countless vertical rock columns floating in mid-air with powerful lightning storms in the atmosphere and having auroras constantly seen. Another area featured in Ultra Fight Geed, where Dark Seiba resided. Placement of Events *Kumasaga Vs Ultraman King: King (from Showa Universe) had fought against the great devil, Kumasaga during the ancient times. *''Omega Armageddon and Crisis Impact *Ultraman Geed: Reboot Series *Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) (most of the movie) *Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (most of the crossover) *Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial *Ultra Fight Geed Inhabitants *Ultraman Geed *Ultrawoman Sombre (from Planet Flora of Showa Universe) *Warheir (from Planet Flora of Showa Universe) Noa's Universe Also known as Project N Universe, the universe inhabited by Ultraman Noa and Ultraman Uzone. And the universe where Ultraman Giga went after being sucked into a blackhole from Showa Universe. The universe only makes a minor appearance. Gallery Zhu.jpg|One's Universe land of light view.jpg|A closeup of the land of light and its moons kings palace.jpg|King's Palace Trivia *The Showa Universe and Scorpio Nova Universe are currently linked with the efforts of Genesis Messiah and the Ultras who fought against its dark counterpart. **During Evil Messiah’s crisis, the Showa Universe, Scorpio Nova Universe and K76 Universe are the three universes targetted by the evil deity. *The term "One Continuity" was referring to my Showa Universe, it was renamed into "Excerlics Continuity" and avoiding confusion due to a present of multiple universes. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Continuity Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman R/B (Excerlics)